A new life
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Days after Titanic sank Jack and Rose have settled in New York.
1. A new life

"Your what?"

"I said I'm pregnant"

"This is amazing" Jack kissed Rose. "You have no idea how happy you have made me"

"You have no idea how happy you make me too. I can't wait to start our lives together. Just me you and the baby"

Jack placed his hand on Roses belly. "This is our gift Rose, but that ticket was also a gift it brought me to you" Jack kissed her again but this time it was deeper.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too"

...


	2. Day dreams

"Hay" Jack kissed her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a blanket for our baby. Just think in nine months we will have our baby"

Jack sat down next to her. "I have been day dreaming about having our baby. When he or she is born we can teach and show them the world"

"I like that idea Jack. Our little day dream." Rose put her hand on her belly. Jack smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I want to do so many other things"

"Like what?"

"Anything Jack, As long as I am with you I don't care what we do" Rose kissed him.

"I got an idea. But I will be back in a few minutes"

"Okay be safe"

"I will be"

...

Jack had found the perfect engagement ring for Rose. It was a silver band with a lavender diamond.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. Can I have a look at this ring?"

"You may" Jack picked up the ring and looked at it. it was perfect for his Rose.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. I'll take it"

After Jack left the shop he brought some red roses for Rose

...

"Rose I'm home"

"I'm in the kitchen darling"

"Here this is for you"

"Oh Jack they are beautiful. You didn't have to" Rose placed the roses in a glass with water. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him feverishly. "Thank you"

"You go and lie down and I will finished cooking"

"Are you sure Jack?"

"I'm sure Rose. You need some rest"

After cooking Jack set up the table with lit candles. This was a special evening for him and Rose. He was ready to ask her to marry him.

Jack called Rose into the kitchen. The lit candles around the room looked beautiful. the roses that Jack got Rose sat in the centre of the table.

"Jack this is beautiful. I love you" They wrapped their arms around each others.

"I love you too"

...

"Jack this dinner is delicious"

"Thanks, but its not as delicious as you Rose"

"Jack stop your making me blush"

"I love you just the way you are" He took her free hand and squeezed it. "Your perfect"

Rose smiled. "Your perfect too. Rose moved closer to Jack. She ran her fingers through his hair "Your my star"

"I love you Rose And I want us to be together forever." Jack got down on one knee and he squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Rose will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you Jack!" Rose pulled Jack into a deep passionate kiss.

"Here let me put this ring on your finger"

"Jack this is beautiful" Rose said as she looked down at her ring. The diamond was her favourite colour. Lavender.


	3. Love blossoms

Rose woke up with Jacks arms around her. Last night she got engaged to him. it was a surprise. When they made love it blossomed like a flower. "Morning Jack"

"um morning Rose" Jack opened his eyes and smiled. "So what did you think of last night?"

"It was magical. I loved it when you kissed me like that"

"Do you mean like this?" Jack gently climbed on top of Rose and kissed her.

"Like that"

Jack pulled away and he looked at Rose. "Do you think that we hurt the baby?" Jack said with concern.

"No. I don't think so. I only found out the other day." Rose ran her fingers through his hair and down to his stomach. His stomach was beautiful. "Take me to the stars again Jack"

...

"I think that this could be the baby's room"

"I agree. I could re paint the walls, add a crib. I can't wait"

"Me neither. come on lets go into town and look for some baby furniture"

...

"I like this crib. what do you think Rose"

"I like it too. how much is it?"

"40 dollars. should we buy it?"

"yes"

...

A few days later the baby room was almost finished. Jack had paint the walls. Rose helped Jack with the crib.

"We have finally finished"

"Yeah. Rose sat down on the couch. "When do you want to get married Jack?"

"I really don't mind. When do you do want to get married?"

"Before the baby is born. what about next month? We don't need anyone else apart from the priest"

"That will be in May." Jack thought of something special. "Lets get married on the 14th of May witch is our anniversary since we fell in love"

"I love that idea Jack" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him. "I love you to the moon and back, Jack"

"I love you too Rose"


	4. Promise

The big day was finally here for Jack and Rose. They were getting married. It was one mouth since they shared their first kiss at the bow of the ship.

Jack stood at the alter waiting for his Rose. "Are you nervous?" asked Fr.Daniel.

"A little but its worth it" Jack giggle to himself. "I'm nervous because I'm marrying the women of my dreams"

"Its alright to be nervous Jack. You'll be fine"

"Thank you"

Rose walked through the doors. The music started to play. When Rose got to the alter Jack took her hand. They felt as if they were the only people in the world.

"Jack do you take Rose to be your lawful beloved wife?"

"I do"

"Rose do you take Jack to be your lawful beloved husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Jack took Rose in his strong arms and kissed her feverishly. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a long passionate kiss. They slowly pulled away.

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too Jack" Rose wrapped her hand around his arm. "I promise to be the best wife to support us"

"I will do the same" Jack kissed her cheek and then her lips.

...

Jack and Rose laid in bed breathless. Rose noticed that Jack was trembling. Rose placed her hand on his cheek.

"Your trembling"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine darling" he said slowly and quietly.

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded his head and smiled down at Rose. Rose kissed his forehead and layed his head down on her chest.

"Rose what's the time?"

"I don't know"

Jack sat up and ran his fingers through her curls. "I was thinking that we can go out dancing"

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?

"Okay lets go in a few minutes"

"Why not now?"

"Because I want to spend more time with you in bed" Rose started kissing Jacks delicate fingers.

...

Jack took Roses hand as he lead her onto the dance floor. Rose was not as nervous when his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"Are you having a good time Rose?"

"Yes I am, thank you Jack" Rose kissed his cheek.

"How is the baby?"

"Its fine. I need to go to the doctors in a few weeks for a cheek up" The song ended.

"Do you want to sit for a while?"

"Yeah" Jack and Rose took a set. "Jack do you promise me that when the baby comes will you be In the room?"

"I promise" Jack kissed her lips. The kiss became more intimate by the minute. Jack placed his hands on Rose. Jack moved his lips down her neck as Rose ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jack wait" There eyes interlocked. "Lets go back home"

As soon as they got home they made love for the second time.

...


	5. Christmas

It was finally Christmas. Rose was 8 months pregnant with their baby boy. They still haven't chosen a name yet. Jack stayed home more now to help Rose. Jack did draw when Rose told him that they needed a little extra money.

"Jack, honey I'm hungry" Rose stroked her stomach. She then felt the baby kick.

"Okay. dinner is almost ready" Jack came out from the kitchen and gave Rose her dinner. "Here you go darling"

"Thank you Jack" Rose took a bit out of her food. "Ow!"

Jack rushed over to Rose. "What's wrong baby?" He sat down next to her on the couch. "Please tell me"

"The baby won't stop kicking"

"Just think about it in January our son will be born and you won't fell him kick you"

"You don't understand the pain I am in Jack"

"I do Rose, I do" He kissed her cheek. "I promise to do the best I can. You know that right?"

"Right. I love you so much" They both finished there dinner and went to bed.

...

Jack was sleeping peacefully next to Rose. She was in a slight pain. The baby won't stop kicking her. Rose got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Oh my god" She said to herself. "Jack!"

Jack woke up. "Rose?" Jack was worried. He ran into the bathroom and took her into his arms "Rose what is it!"

"I think that my water broke. Oh God Jack"

"Shhh. Don't worry. I will sort something out. lets go to the hospital"

"I can't walk much" Rose sat down on the floor. "Jack you have to call an ambulance"

...

The ambulance rushed Jack and Rose to the hospital. Rose was put into labour. Rose sat in bed as Jack held her hand.

"I'm sorry darling"

"No don't do that Rose. It's fine there is no need to apologies. These things happen to a lot of people all the time"

"Your right. its just shocking to know that the baby is being born one mouth early"

"He is going to be our Christmas miracle Rose" Jack stroked her cheek. "What names do you like?"

A smile appeared on Roses face. "I love the name Jack"

"And I love the name Rose" Jack laughed along with Rose. "Seriously what name would you give our baby boy?" He said seriously.

"Thomas"

"Thomas Dawson" Jack kissed her temple. "I love that name"

"I love it too" Rose noticed that Jack was a little tired. "Jack you can sleep"

"No I'm fine Rose. I want to stay up with you no matter what"

"You jump I jump right?" Rose squeezed his hand.

"Right"

...

"Mr Dawson I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Said the nurse.

Both Jack and Rose looked up. Rose squeezed his hand. "No I want him in the room when I give birth"

"I promised my wife that I would be in the room when the baby comes"

"Yes but-"

Rose cut in "Nurse please. I want my husband in the room. I don't care if its wrong but I think that its right for my husband to be here"

"Alright, Mr Dawson you can stay"

"Thank you" Jack turned and kissed Rose lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

The midwife came into the room. A few minutes later baby Thomas Dawson was born. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. The midwife and the nurse left Jack and Rose alone for a few minutes.

"Jack I can't believe this. This is one of the greatest gifts I could ever ask for. Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes" Jack took Thomas from Rose. Jack placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you Thomas. One day we will do great things together as a little family"

Rose smiled. The thought of them going to places warmed her heart. She loved Jack so much. "Your going to be the best father ever"

"And your going to be the best mother ever"


	6. Baby

Just 3 days ago Rose gave birth to baby Thomas Dawson. He had green eyes like Rose and slightly little blonde hair. Jack and Rose were arriving home.

Jack put Thomas to bed. "Finally its peaceful" said Jack

"Yeah. its so great to have a family that loves you" Rose moved closer to Jack.

"I love you Rose" Jack kissed her lips. "Are you tired?"

"I am"

Jack rose from the couch and put out his hand for Rose. "Come on darling I'll put you to bed"

Rose took his hand. "I don't know what I would do with out you Jack." Rose stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "If I was with Cal he would not care about me, but you do"

"Rose. i loved you since I first sore you. I care for you"

"I know you did Jack and you still do" Rose kissed his lips. "Lets get some sleep"

...

A cry woke Jack and Rose up. Thomas was crying. Rose got out of bed and went to Thomas. She picked him up.

"shhh. its alright. mummy is hear now" Rose rocked him in her arms. "come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes."

Jack stood in the door way looking at Rose. He smiled as she sang their song. "You have a beautiful singing voice darling" He went up to her and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to change his diaper?"

"Okay, thanks Jack" Rose gave Jack Thomas.

Jack put Thomas down and removed his dirty diaper. At this point Thomas stopped crying. After Jack changed him Rose was going to breastfeed him.

"All done Rose"

"Thank you. now I just need to breastfeed him" Rose sat down on the chair and undid her buttons. Jack gave Thomas to Rose. Baby Thomas started to drink the milk.

Jack sat down next to Rose "He seems quite hungry"

"Yeah he does"

...

"Rose I'm going out to look for a job. Are you going to be fine?"

Rose walked into the entrance with Thomas in her arms. "I will be fine and tomorrow is Christmas day"

"Do you want me to buy some more food for tonight's dinner?"

"No thank you"

Jack put on his coat and opened the door. "I love you Rose"

"I love you too" Jack gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips.

He then gave Thomas a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too Thomas"

Jack left home. Jack found a bar that was looking for employees. Jack walked into the bar and he sore a man that was around his age.

"Hi"

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a job."

"You have come to the right place. So what's your name?"

"Jack Dawson"

"I'm Lloyd Jones" Lloyd gave Jack a friendly hand shake. " My Father is the boss of the bar. I will go and get him so you can meet him"

...

A few minutes after Jack got a job at the bar. His work was only ten minutes away from home. Jack could not wait to tell Rose.

"Rose I got a job"

"Congratulations Jack" Rose through her arm's around Jack. She kissed his lips. "I'm so happy. Does this mean that you won't do art?"

"I will. I will draw you like one of my French girls" Jack gave Rose a wink.

"When I put Thomas to bed tonight you can draw me like one of your French girls"


	7. Christmas day

Christmas day finally came. Last night Jack drew Rose as one of his French girls. Rose could not keep her hands off Jack so they made love until the early hours of the morning.

"Its Christmas day Rose"

"I know" Rose cuddled up to Jack. "Last night was perfect, wasn't it?"

"It sure was" Jack kissed her temple. His fingers ran through her curls. "Do you know what the time is?"

Rose closed her eyes. "I don't know but the sun is not out yet so lets get some sleep before Thomas wakes up"

...

Rose picked up Thomas from his crib. She sat down on the couch. Jack sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree.

"Rose this is for you" He said giving Rose the gift.

"Thank you Jack. Can you hold Thomas for a moment?"

"Yeah" Jack held Thomas is his arms and kissed his forehead. "Our Christmas miracle"

"The miracle also happened when I grabbed you into the back of the car"

"I still can't believe that we conceived our Thomas on the Titanic"

"I know it's crazy. But I wanted to Jack"

"And so did I"

Rose unwrapped her gift. Her eyes widened. She could not believe it. The gift was beautiful. "Oh Jack I love it. Thank you" The gift was a simple pearl bracelet with a star charm.

"Your welcome" Rose gave Jack his gift as she took Thomas back into her arms. The gift was a medium sized painting of the water lily's by Monet. "Rose I love it so much. Thank you" He kissed her cheek.

"we can put it up somewhere"

"In our bedroom?"

"That will be fine Jack"

...


	8. Working late

January, 1913

Jack has found a local pub to work in. He is becoming good friends with Lloyd. Lloyd is the same age as Jack. They both enjoy spend time together at work.

"Hay Jack do you want to stay for a drive?"

"I can't Lloyd. Rose wants me to be at home. And anyway I have a baby to look after, but Maybe some other time"

...

Jack got home just a few minutes after ten."Rose I'm home"

"I'm in Thomas's bedroom"

Jack removed his coat. He walked to Thomas's bedroom. Rose was singing _come Josephine_ to Thomas.

"Goodnight my little angel" Rose kissed his forehead gently. Jack walked up to the crib and bent down to kiss him.

They walked out the room shutting the door behind them.

Jack and Rose sat on the couch together. "So how was your day Rose?"

"The same as always. I wish you could be here but you need to work so we afford the house" Rose sighed. She looked sad. "How was your day Jack?"

"It was alright. Tomorrow I get to Finnish a few minutes early" Jack looked at Rose. "Rose darling what's wrong?" He took her into his arms. She started to cry. "Shh don't cry. what's going on?"

Rose let the tears run down her cheek. She looked into his eyes. "I've missed you so much Jack. I know you need to work but everyday I miss you more and more. And when i go to bed before you come home I never see you until the morning after. I love being with Thomas but you are always in my mind and I can't let you go because you are my husband. I love you so much"

"I feel the same Rose. when I come home from work. I want to see you but you are asleep and I would hate to wake you up" He held her tighter. Jack also stated to cry.

"I want you to wake me up Jack so I could be with you. I'm your wife and I want to spend as much time with you as possible" Rose touched his cheek. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too Rose" Jack kissed Rose feverishly. "You know we could visit those stars if you know what I mean"

"I do know what you mean" Rose kissed his lips and slowly pulled away. "Take me to the stars Jack"

...

Jack woke up. He turned over to face Rose. He didn't want to get up and go to work. He wanted to stay at home with his family. Last night reminded him what real love was. Jack climbed out of bed and ran a bath. As the bath was running Jack was getting his clothes.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning darling. Did I wake you?"

"Kind of but it's fine. Are you going to work now?"

"soon in less than an hour. I'm just going to have a bath" Jack stared to blush and smile. "Do you want to join me?"

Roses eyes widened. She sat up. "Yes I will"

Jack helped Rose into the bath. They cuddled up to each other. " I don't want you to go Jack"

"I know Rose but tomorrow I don't work"

Rose sighed "Thank God"

"Yeah thank God. We could go out as a family tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"I would love that Jack" Rose turned her face and kissed his lips.

...

"Would you like to hang out after work Jack and have a drink?"

"Maybe Lloyd. Tomorrow I'm going out to spend time with my family"

"You're so lucky to have a family Jack. How did you and Rose meet?"

"On the Titanic"

"Oh my God."

"Its kind of a long story but I'll tell you about it" Jack told Lloyd about him and Rose. At the end Lloyd had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about that Jack"

"Don't worry Lloyd. Not many people know that about Rose and I. You will find a girl some day"

"Yeah right" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"No listen to me Lloyd. I was the same. When I first sore Rose my friend told me that it was impossible. But look at my life now. I'm with the girl of my dreams and now we have a beautiful baby boy named Thomas."

Lloyd walked up to the cabinet and took out two glasses and a bottle of whisk. He filled them up and gave one to Jack. "To you and Rose" Lloyd said as he raised his glass in the air.

...


	9. Working late part 2

It was past midnight and Jack was still out drinking with Lloyd. They had 2 more bottles with them. Almost an hour later both bottles were gone. Jack was not a heavy drinker but he became very drunk like Lloyd.

"You know what Jack"

"What?"

"We should go around town."

Lloyd got up from the chair and slowly walked to the toilet. He through up. Jack did the same. After that they went to the park. Lloyd sat down on a bench and fell asleep. Jack then made his way home.

A few minutes later Jack got home. Jack made his way through the house. He couldn't see anything. He then sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

The next day Rose woke up to find Jacks side of the bed empty. _What could of happened to him? Where is he?_ Rose got out of bed. She walked into the sitting room to find Jack on the couch. His hair was a mess and he looked bad.

"Morning darling" Rose said softly and kissed his hair.

"ow, Oh God My head" Jack was having a horrible hangover. He opened up his eyes and slowly sat up"Jesus Christ that fucking kills" His vision became less blurry. "Rose" He wrapped his arms around her. "My Rose, my beautiful wife I missed you so much. I love you"

"I love you too Jack. Stay sat down darling. I don't want you to become worse"

"Last night I was drinking a lot. I got completely drunk. I can't remember coming home or leaving the bar."

"Its alright Jack as long as you are safe with me it's alright" Rose sat down beside Jack. "I woke up thinking that you were not home yet because you were not in bed, but now I know why. You were completely drunk"

"I'm sorry Rose I-"

Rose put a finger to his lips. "Its alright Jack. There is no need to apologize. I love you no matter what" Jack smiled. Rose kissed him on the lips as he ran his fingers through her curls.

"I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like to have?"

"Anything you want Rose. I love your cooking"

Hours later Jack , Rose and Thomas went for a walk. They went shopping for some new clothes.

"Jack you need new clothes"

"Do you really think so Darling"

Rose laughed "Yes you do. Look lets look in this shop" They entered the shop. "Now you hold Thomas so I could look for some clothes for you"

10 minutes later Rose had found 2 new shirts for Jack. One in gray and one in white. She also found him a pair of new trousers.

"Look what I found Jack. Do you like it?"

"I do"

"Give me Thomas and you go and try it on"

After some shopping Jack, Rose and Thomas went to Central park. Baby Thomas was enjoy the time out of the house.

"I could of have brought my things so I could draw you and Thomas."

"That's a good idea Jack. Maybe next time you could draw us"

They sat down on the beach. Jack then started to tell Rose more about his adventures.

"When I was 19 I travelled to Europe. I got to Italy and I started to work in a shop"

"That's amazing. How did you work there when you don't even speak Italian?"

"Well that's when I meet Fabrizio. He talked a bit of English and that's when he started to teach me a bit of Italian. It was like a exchange"

"And what was Italy like?" Rose leaned here head on his shoulder.

"Unbelievable. The cultural is beautiful. The food is amazing if you have enough money to afford it but most of the time I stayed with Fabrizio's family. After spending 4 months there Fabrizio and I travelled to France. We were going to go to Spain at some point but in the end we didn't. I wish we did. Then after that we went to England and then we won tickets for the Titanic"

"You really do know how to make each day count Jack. You never let it go to waist."

"My favourite part of my travels was meeting you Rose." Jack kissed her lips feverishly. "Your my whole world now. And so is Thomas"

"Would you like to travel again?"

Jack shrugged. "I never really thought about it to be honest Rose. I just want to be with you and Thomas"

"I do too but what I mean is what if the three of us travel to Europe or anywhere else in the world"

"That would be crazy"

"I know it doesn't make any sense. that's why I trust it"

"The last time you said that was when you told me that you were getting off the ship with me"

"I remember that too. I love you so much Jack. Your my star"

"I love you too" Jack kissed her temple and cheek. "Its getting cold now. We should get going home now"

Jack and Rose are laying in bed. Thomas was asleep in his room.

"Rose I have been thinking about our conversation from earlier at the park and I would love to travel with you and Thomas"

Rose sat up on her elbow to look at Jack. "Really Jack?"

"Yes really" He took her hand and they ran their finger through their finger tips. "I want to make each day count"

"This is perfect news Jack" Rose through her arm's around him. She then kissed him non stop. "Take me to the stars Jack"


	10. Lovers dreams

February, 1913

Over the last few weeks Jack has been working more hours at the bar. He has also been selling some of his drawing.

A man came into the bar with a long black coat on him. His Hat covered up his face. He looked wealthy. The man walked up to Jack.

"Good evening sir. What can I get you?"

"Can I have a-" _I know that voice._ The man looked up at Jack. "Dawson, Jack Dawson"

 _Shit it's Cal._ "Hello Cal"

Cal grabbed Jacks collar and moved him closer to him. "Where is My fiancee Dawson?"

"Do you mean my wife? I'm not going to tell you anything Cal. Not ever. You only used her, you never loved my Rose"

"Rose does not love a gutter rat. She wants me and only me"

Jack punched Cal in the nose. Cal fell backwards onto the floor. The other customers in the bar went silence when Cal fell onto the floor. Jack ran out of the bar. He then got home.

"Rose! Rose where are you?!"

"In the kitchen"

"Rose we must leave New York right now"

"But why what's going on Jack?" Rose said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Cal...I was working and he found me"

"Oh God Are you alright?"

"I am now but we must leave because he is looking for you and me"

"Lets go and run away"

"Where do you want to go Rose?"

" I don't care Jack as long as we are out of New York the better"

Jack, Rose and Thomas got on a train to California. Hours later they finally arrived. They then checked into a small and cheap hotel to stay in.

"Your room is on the first floor. Just go down the hall way and it will be on the right hand side"

"Thanks. come on Rose"

The next day Jack, Rose and Thomas went for a walk. They sat down on a bench and talked about what there future.

"I don't want to go back to New York Rose. Not after what just happened. if Cal found you and Thomas I don't know what to do"

"I know Jack. I too don't want to go back. Cal is everywhere. What did he say?"

"He said that you don't want to be married to a ' _gutter rat_ ' "

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I love you Jack. And you are not a ' _gutter rat'_ Cal is a gutter rat and you are more of a gentleman then he is"

"Thank you Rose" Jack leaned in and gave Rose a kiss. "And I love you Thomas" Jack kissed his forehead. Thomas smiled happily at Jack. "Where do you want to live Rose?"

" I do like it here in California but why don't we more to Italy? "

" Really?" Jack started to smile.

"Yes. If you would want to"

"I would love that Rose. We have to save up some money. I could do some drawing"

"Maybe I could work too"

"I don't know Rose. I wish you could but who would take care of Thomas?"

"Your right Jack. I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry Rose. There is nothing to be sorry about. Just think in a few months or next year we would be going to Italy"

"I can't wait"

Cal made his way back to Philadelphia. He was angry at Jack for pinching him and making him go unconscious for a few minutes. Cal slammed the door shut behind him. Ruth walked into the entrance.

"Mr.Hockey don't slam the door like that." Ruth noticed he had been attacked. "What happened to you?"

"That ' _gutter rat_ ' happened. I asked where Rose was and-"

"Rose is alive"

"Yes she is. Anyway I asked him to give me her back and he said no. The ' _gutter rat_ ' told me that I didn't love her. I then grabbed him and he punched me in the face. I feel to the floor and became unconscious"

"That's awful"

"Yes it is. The 'gutter _rat"_ is also his wife"

"Rose must be sick of him. He can't keep her alive. Not even with his very little amount of money "

"I must find Rose and marry her."

"What about that ' _gutter rat' ?"_

Don't worry Ruth. I will do something about him"

Jack and Rose sat up in bed with Thomas sleeping in the middle of them.

"We are going to complete our dreams Rose no matter what happens to us nothing or no one will stop us"

"I love your honesty so much and everything else about you Jack"

"I love you Rose. Goodnight"

"Goodnight darling" They kissed and then they kissed Thomas on the forehead.


	11. Cal's revenge

"So what's your plan Cal?" Asked Ruth

"I'm going to tell the police that my Fiancee has been kidnapped from me and that they need to arrest _' that gutter rat_

Cal went over to the telephone and called the police. Cal told them his story about what happened and then he called his journalist to publish his story about Rose.

Rose smiled as she sore Jack and Thomas playing together. She stopped as she came out from the bathroom. "Jack I'm going to go into town to get us some food. Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"Nothing darling. Just be safe alright"

"I will be. I promise Jack" Rose walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Rose then kissed Thomas on the forehead "Take care of Thomas"

"I will. I love you"

"Love you too"

Rose left the hotel and went into town for some food. After Rose got some food she picked up a newspaper. The headline shocked her ' _Rose Dewitt Bukater has been kidnapped by a gutter rat'_ "Oh no, no this can't be" Rose shook her head in disbelief.

Rose ran into Jacks arms. She had tears running down her cheeks. Jack put his arms around her.

"Rose what happened?"

She did not respond. Jack held her tighter. He kissed her cheek and picked her up. He sat her down on the bed next to Thomas.

"Its horrible Jack. Look at the newspaper" Rose picked up the newspaper and gave it to Jack.

"Oh God dammit. What should we do Rose?"

"Run"

"What did you say?"

"Run. We must head out for the horizon" Rose put her hands on his cheeks and softly stroked them.

"Your right. I want to keep you and Thomas safe as possible. We need to get out of here Rose"

"What about a plan"

"We don't need a plan. I'm a survive remember?" Jack put a hand on her cheek.

Rose nodded and smiled. "I don't know what I would of have done without you Jack."

"Live a horrible life with Cal?"

"Yes that would of have been my life if I hadn't meet you"

"but you did"

"We sure did" Jack and Rose kissed.

Later that evening Jack, Rose and Thomas left California. They were now in the middle of nowhere. They hired a horse and carriage. Rose held Thomas in her arms while Jack was in control of the horse. It was now dark and cold.

"Jack we should stop around here so we can have a rest"

"Alright" Jack stopped the horse. "Come on lets get some sleep"

"Jack I'm cold. can you hold me?"

"Anything for you Rose" Jack put his arms around Rose. "Is that better?"

"Yes. thank you" Rose rested her head on his shoulder. Thomas was fast asleep. Jack and Rose closed there eyes and went to sleep.

New York.

Days later Jack and Rose arrived in New York. Jack had brought boat tickets to go to Southampton. They would be leaving for England tomorrow at 12:00.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Rose?"

"Yes but..." Rose went silent. A tear ran down her cheek. Jack pulled her into a embrace.

"Are bad memories coming back to you?" Rose nodded. "Hay it's going to be fine. Look at me" Jack placed a finger on her chin. "We are going to be okay Rose I promise you"

"I hope so. I really hope so Jack."

"Rose, darling we are survivors. We made it through the sinking so that means we can make it through this. And we have to be more strong now that we have Thomas with us"

"Your right Jack. We can do this."

"I love it when your fire is like this. Its so perfect" Jack leaned in and kissed her.


	12. A trip down memory lane

Jack, Rose and Thomas arrived at the dock. They were about to board the ship that will take them to Southampton, England. There idea was to go from Southampton to Italy. Jack had promised to show Rose Italy and to create family memories together. Rose was not really looking forward to travel by boat. Neither was Jack but it was the best way to get away from Cal.

"How are you feeling Rose?"

"sick but I have to get over it. We are not going to hit an iceberg"

"Would you like some time to think before you get on?"

"Yes that would be wonderful Jack. I'll only be a few minutes long"

"Take your time darling"

Rose left the dock to go for a walk to clear out her head. She kept telling herself that the ship will not hit an iceberg or sink or anything bad. Rose turned into an alleyway as a shortcut to save her some time.

"I have finally found you" said a voice

Rose stopped still. She could now hear her own heartbeat. "who's there?" Her breaths became heavier by the second "If you want any money here please take it I don't need it. Just don't hurt me"

The man moved closer. The little sun light fell onto his face. Rose gasped. She was now terrified. "Hello Sweet pea"

"Cal go away I want nothing to do with you!"

"Don't be stupid we must get married. I'm going to take you back to Philadelphia. Your mother knows that you are alive" He put his hands on her arms.

"Get off of me Cal!"

"No I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again"

"Help Me please!" Rose scared.

Cal laughed quietly. "Nobody is going to hear you. Not even _him_.

"He has a name and Jack happens to be my husband. Jack is the father of my child. He is more of a man than you are"

"How dear you" Cal slammed her against the wall. "I'll show you I'm more of a man then he is" Cal unzipped his trousers and lifted up her dress.

"Cal no stop" Rose tried to pull free from him but she was too weak.

"Now say I am more of a man" Rose did not respond. "Say it!"

"Your more of a man" Cal kissed her lips. He was rough with her. He treated her as if she was his property. Jack never treated her like this. Jack was a real man full of honesty and love. When the kiss ended Cal started to slow down.

"That was nice" Cal removed himself from Rose. "Lets go back to Philadelphia and we shall get married"

"not even in your wildest dreams Cal" Rose spat in his face and made a run for it. Cal removed the spit and ran after her. Rose ran back to the dock where Jack and Thomas was waiting for her. Rose ran to them and put her arms around Jack and Thomas.

"Jack I have to speak with you its very important"

"What is it?"

Before Rose could say something a man came up to them. "You can now get on board"

"Never mind lets get on the ship Jack"

After they settled on the ship Rose was silent. She could not forget what just happened. Cal had raped her. Rose now need Jack more then ever. Jack started out the window. They were now on the boat. Out in the sea. He still remembered going up to the bow with his best friend Fabrizio. They spotted dolphins. Another thing was he and Rose shared their first kiss on the bow.

Jack turned away from the window to look at Rose. She was sat down on the bed rocking Thomas in her arms. "Come Josephine in my flying machine" Jack sat down next to her and joined in with there song. "And its up she goes up she goes..."

Rose put Thomas down and tucked him into bed. "Jack I must tell you something"

"Sure. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well when I went for a walk Cal found me and he, and he" Rose started to cry and she wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack then wrapped his arms around her.

"What did he do? Please tell me" He kissed her lips.

"Cal raped me in the alleyway. I was walking down and I heard his voice. He pushed me up against the wall and started to rape me. I'm so sorry Jack"

"Don't say sorry Rose. Cal should be sorry. He raped you"

"I just want to live a normal and quite life"

"You will Rose I promise you. I hate Cal. from now on I'm going to keep you and Thomas safe in my arms. I love you so much" He kissed her lips. Rose kissed him back with more passion.

"Thank you. I love you too"

"Cal will not ever find us in Europe."

"Are you going to take me to places"

"Currently. We will stay in England until we have enough money to go to France , Spain and then Italy"

"We are heading out to the horizon"

"Yes we are"

The next day after lunch they went out for a walk on the deck.

"Its a beautiful day today. We could sit outside for a bit if you want" said Rose. "I have spent a lot of my life trapped inside"

"That's fine with me Rose. If you want I can draw you and Thomas"

A smile came across her face. "I would like that Jack"

"Sit down on the bench" Jack took a new blank piece of paper and sharped his charcoal pencil. Rose always loved the way his beautiful blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. "Alright just stay still and keep your eyes on me"

"I always have my eyes on you" They both blushed. Jack then started to draw. He was well concentrate. Rose was always surprised by his talent. He never went to school but he was well taught by his parents. Unfortunately they died in a fire when Jack was only 15. Jack would know that his parents would love Rose. She was beautiful, smart and very loving. They would have also loved Thomas.

"I'm finished" Jack put his signature and dated his work.

"Its beautiful. Thank you" Rose leaned in and kissed him.

"Its beautiful because your in it"

Cal was now feed up with Rose. She did not love him. She loved the ' _gutter rat'_. Even though Cal was feed up with her poor behaviour he still wanted her. Cal wonder the street of New York. He then came across a house full of prostitutes.

A young woman with long brown hair came up to him. "Can I help you with anything sir?"

"Um, yes."

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" She said as she kissed his neck.

"Alright"


	13. Ocean

It was now the second day on the ship. Jack and Rose left Thomas with a older women. Her name was Jenny. She was in her late 40s. They only just meet yesterday afternoon and they got on. Yesterday she had offered to take care of Thomas for a few hours.

"Rose I want to show you something."

"Okay" He took her hand. Jack took Rose to the front of the ship. "Are we going to fly?"

"Yes we are. Now close your eyes." Jack help Rose stand on the rails as she held onto his hand tightly. Jack stood up behind her. He lifted her arms up to the side. "Open your eyes"

"I'm flying, Jack"

They then started to sing there song. After singing they kissed. Jack helped Rose get down. They then went for a romantic walk around the upper deck. They both were in there long coats to cover them up from the cold.

"It only feels like yesterday when we first met"

"Yeah I know its crazy. From that day when we talked about our dreams I knew that I wanted to leave the ship with you but I couldn't because my mother and Cal were controlling me in every single way possible"

"We are free now" Jack put an arm around her waist to hold her closer. "I know Cal found you in New York but now we are finally away from him. We can enjoy our lives"

"Your right Jack. I love you"

"I love you too. Shall we go and find Jenny and Thomas?"

"Okay"

Jack and Rose went back down to 3rd class. They knocked on Jenny's door. Jenny opened up the door. She was holding Thomas in her arms.

"Hello Jack and Rose"

"Hi Jenny. We have come to collect Thomas"

"Here you go. He is such an angel. He is truly special"

"He is" Rose kissed his forehead.

"Thank you so much Jenny. Would you like to join us for lunch?" said Jack.

"Really. Oh that would be an honour."

Jenny joined Jack and Rose for lunch. During lunch they talked about their trip to Europe. Jenny told them that she had a boyfriend but he moved on with his new love. Jenny was going to start a new life in England.

"I grew up in Ohio. I have two older siblings that are married with the sweetest children. I meet My ex boyfriend Jim about 4 years ago. He left me for his new love. we were happy together. I always thought that he was going to ask me to marry him but unfortunately that never happened. I'm moving on and starting my new life in England. I might go to London and find some work there. Your both so young. How did you two meet?"

"On the Titanic" said Rose.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry We could talk about something else"

"No it's okay Jenny. Jack and I want you to know. I was in 1st class and Jack was in 3rd class. I was going back to Philadelphia to get married to my horrible fiancee Cal Hockey. Then one night I ran to the back of the ship. I climbed over the rails and Jack told me not to jump. I changed my mind and I slipped but thank God Jack was holding my hand. Jack saved me. We ended up on the floor and some crew members came over. They wanted to take Jack away but I told them a fake story. I told Cal to invite him to dinner for the following night. The next day we got to know each other. After dinner we went dancing in 3rd class"

"You are an amazing dancer Rose. You stood up on your tip toes and I catched you in my arms. The next day I told Rose that I loved her and she said she didn't feel that way about me but then she changed her mind. At the bowl of the ship we had our first kiss..."

Jack and Rose finished the story. Jenny had a few tears running down her cheeks. She had never heard such a beautiful , sad love story before. She thought that it was better then Romeo and Juliet. After lunch Jack, Rose and Thomas went back to their cabin.

Jack put Thomas to bed. He tucked him in with the blanket and softly kissed his little forehead. Rose left to go to the bathroom. When Rose came back she found Jack sleeping next to Thomas. It was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. Jack had an arm around Thomas. Father and Son. Rose thought back to the good times she had spent with her father before he died.

 **Flashback**

" _Rose Darling I'm home"_

 _"Daddy!" she ran into his arms. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

 _"My little Rose."_ He put her down. " _So what did you do at school today?"_

 _"I learned some more French and then I did some reading"_

 _"That's great darling"_

 **End of flashback**

Rose smiled at the memory. She was only 6 years old. Rose had always thought that Jack would make a perfect father and he has. Jack was so delicate with Thomas. Rose thought about having a second child but not yet because Thomas was nowhere near a year old. They both need their rest. Rose got into the other bunk bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later Thomas started to cry. The cries woke Jack up. He sat up and picked up Thomas. Jack rocked him in his arms and started to talk and sing to him. "Shh. Its alright. Shh. Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..."

Thomas started to cry less as Jack sang to him. "I love you Thomas Dawson"

He kissed him. Thomas smiled in delight. "You're everything to me and so is your mother. I love you both so very very much"

Jack looked up and looked at Rose. She was asleep. She looked happy and relaxed. Jack still couldn't believe that he was married to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and meet. Now She is his wife and the mother of their child.

Rose turned over to face Jack. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"I'm looking at my beautiful wife. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did. what about you?"

"It was good too. I had a dream about you"

"Really? what happened in your dream about me?" Rose said with a curious smile.

"You were a beautiful, famous actress. You were performing on Broadway and I went to watch you. After the play I went backstage to meet you. We started talking and then I invited you out for dinner. After dinner I walked you home and I told you goodnight but, you stopped me from going. You then told me that you were in love with me and I felt the same way about you. That's what happened in my dream"

Rose stood up and sat down next to Jack. She placed one hand at the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I can't wait to get of the ship with you and Thomas"

"Me neither. The three of us are going to have a great time"

Later that evening they went to a real party. Jack, Rose , Thomas and Jenny sat at a table. The three of them were drinking cheap beer. Rose took a large sip of her beer. Jack and Jenny looked amazed at what Rose could do. Their faces were priceless.

"What you think a girl can't drink?" They all laughed.

"Your amazing. I love you" Jack kissed her temple. Jenny could see the love and honesty between them.

"You two are so cute." Jack and Rose blushed at Jenny's comment.

The band started to play music which made Thomas start to cry. "Shh it's okay. It's just music" Said Rose.

"I'll go and get us some more drinks I'll be right back" Jack got up and went to the bar for some more beers. Jack came back with three beers.

"Jack I think in a few minutes we should get going because Thomas wants to go to sleep"

"Alright"

"I'm sorry Jack. I know you wanted to dance but I don't think we can"

"You two go and enjoy yourselves. I could take care of Thomas. I don't mind"

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Both of you go and have fun"


	14. Dreams do come true

Days later the ship docked in Southampton. They promised Jenny that they would remain in contact by sending letters. 5 months later Jack, Rose and Thomas were finally in Italy. They really loved it. They were staying in a rented apartment. The apartment was small but it just had enough space to live in. Jack had found work in the nearby train station. He spent all day in a tiny office selling tickets for passengers. Jack could speak and understand a bit of Italian. He learned to speak Italian when he first met Fabrizio.

When Jack was at work Rose spent the day with Thomas. Everyday that she spent with him was to create memories. Thomas had now grown. Rose had also picked up some Italian words. She was happy that Jack had tough her some Italian.

It was a dreadful day. it was raining all day. Rose and Thomas couldn't go out anywhere. She wanted to explore most of the town and go to the park. It was a shame that Jack was at work. Rose made some dinner. She feed Thomas, gave him a bath and sang him to sleep. Rose left him and sat down on the couch. She missed Jack.

Jack was at work. his shift ended at 9:30. He still had to wait an hour. Not many people were around at this time. He sighed. He took out a blank page and with a pencil he started to sketch. An image of Rose and Thomas was starting to come to life. Rose told him that he could see people and that he was an amazing artist. Jack appreciated Roses believes about him being one of the best artist that she had ever known. Jack looked up and a man asked for a ticket.

one hour later Jack got home. He was damp from the rain storm. He took his coat off. He walked into the living room . He found Rose sat down reading a book in her night gown. She looked up.

"Jack your finally home. I've really missed you" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. She gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you Jack Dawson"

"I love you too" He carried her to the couch and sat her down on him. He slowly rocked her back and forth and pulled her closer. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. I was planning to go out but because of the heavy rain Thomas and I stayed in all day. I also couldn't stop thinking about you. How was your day?"

"Boring but it was worth it. I'm getting money from it anyway so I can't complain much. It's more important to support my beautiful wife and handsome baby boy" He kissed her "I couldn't stop thinking about you too Rose. I can't get you out of my head."

"Are you saying that you don't want me in your head?" She said sadly.

"I do want you in my head Rose. You have been in my head since I first sore you on the upper class boat deck" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you hungry Jack?" He nodded. "I've made you some dinner" After dinner they went to bed. The next day it was Jacks day off. The Dawson family went shopping. After shopping they went out to a cafe for some lunch. They shared a pizza in between them.

Today was one year since the Titanic sank but one of the best things that ever happened to them because they fell in love. Rose was the first one to wake up. Jack and Thomas were still sleeping. She quickly went into Thomas's room to see him. He was an angel. He was now 4 months old. Rose gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and left him to sleep.

Rose made breakfast for Jack. It was a way of saying thank you even if she told him that everyday. He was the one who saved her life. If it wasn't for Jack she could of have been living an unhappy marriage with Cal.

Rose made pancakes. She put them on a tray and took them to the bedroom. She sore Jack waking up. He stretched his arms to her side of the bed but he could not find her. Rose started to giggle. Jack opened up his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning Jack. I hope you are hungry because I made you some pancakes"

"Rose you didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to because it's our one year anniversary and since the Titanic sank"

"Your the best wife a husband can have. I love you"

"I love you too. Jack I was thinking and I want to ask you something"

"Sure. Ask me"

"I want you to draw me like on of your French girls"

"Do you mean right now?"

"After you have eaten your pancakes. How are they?"

"Really good. Thank you Rose."

"Your welcome and thank you for this amazing year that we have shared together. We have come a long way. We're married, we have Thomas and now we are living in Italy. It's great to be with you"

"You and Thomas are one of the best things that has ever happened to me" Jack kissed her. He took the tray back to the kitchen and got his drawing supplies.


	15. Italian Christmas

December 1913

Today was Thomas's birthday. He was one years old. Jack and Rose couldn't believe it. He was finally growing up. Thomas was now walking with some help from Jack and Rose. He was now able to say a few words. During breakfast Rose gave him his favourite breakfast. They sat down as a family around the breakfast table. Jack and Rose started to sing him happy birthday. Thomas was laughing and smiling as they sang to him.

"mummy and I are going to take you to the zoo today" Jack said as he picked Thomas up into his arms. "Happy birthday" Jack gave him a kiss on the temple.

"I have got you something" Rose got him a hat and a pair of mittens. It was useful as it was a cold day outside.

"Look at the monkey's Thomas" Jack said as he pointed towards them. Thomas's face lit up. He giggled in delight. Two hour later they went home. When they got home Jack and Rose gave Thomas a bubble bath. They enjoy watching him play with the bubbles.

"I can't believe it he has grown up so fast"

"I know"

Rose looked at Jack with a small smile. Jack looked up and their eyes made contact. "Are you alright?"

"I am. I'm just looking at the most handsome man in the universe"

"That's not true Rose. Your the most beautiful" Jack leaned in and gave Rose a passionate kiss. She giggled when his entered her mouth. "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too Jack"

"Maybe when we put Thomas to bed tonight I could bring you in her and wash you" Jack said as his cheeks turned slightly red. Rose nodded her head in agreement and smiled. Rose got a towel and Jack picked up Thomas from the bath. Rose wrapped the towel around Thomas.

Jack ran a bath for Rose while she was putting Thomas to bed. The water temperature was perfect. Jack lit some candles around the bathroom. Rose walked into the bathroom and gasped. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Jack you didn't have to go into so much trouble"

"It was no trouble at all Rose."

"I don't deserve this"

"Yes you do. I've missed you too much because of my job"

"A simple bubble bath with you would of have been enough but all of this with the lit candles. I am speechless"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "This is my early Christmas present for a good girl. Mary Christmas Rose"

the next morning Rose woke up next to Jack. Her head played what had happened to them during and after the bath. Their love making was on fire. Rose climbed out of bed and put her rob on.

Rose was cooking breakfast when she felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning Rose. Should I get Thomas up and ready for breakfast?"

"Sure. That will be very helpful. thanks"

Days later it was Christmas day. Jack had got Rose tickets to see one of her favourite stories of all time. They were going out to see _Romeo and Juliet_. Rose loved it and so did Jack and Thomas. Even though Thomas had no idea what was happening he was smiling through out the whole play.

They walked out of the theatre hand in hand. Rose carried Thomas in her other arm.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. Thank you Jack. Did you enjoy it too Thomas?" Thomas smiled in delight.

"I know it was in Italian but I'm glad you enjoyed it" Jack said with a laugh.


	16. Adopting a puppy

1915, two years later

Thomas was now three years old. He was excited for tomorrow because Jack had promised him that they were going to get a puppy. It was to keep him happy and entered during the day. Thomas had the same shaggy blond hair as Jack and Roses green blue eyes.

Jack and Rose ended his room. They found Thomas was jumping up and down on the bed. Jack and Rose smiled at him.

"Thomas you need to get some sleep now. Tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you"

"okay mummy" Thomas climbed into bed. Jack and Rose both tucked him in. They all exchanged hugs and goodnight kisses. "Goodnight Thomas"

"Sweet dreams" Jack kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow we will get you the perfect puppy"

"I can't wait to play with him"

"What if its a she?" Asked Rose.

"I wouldn't mind as long as I am happy I'm thankful"

"That's my boy" said Rose.

"Mummy, Daddy could you read me a bed time story?"

Jack and Rose read Thomas a bed time story. within a few minutes he was asleep.

...

"Mummy! Daddy! wake up! Wake up! "

Jack and Rose both opened up their eyes and sat up.

"Thomas sweetie it's still to early to get up you need to get back to bed"

"But mummy I can't. I'm too excited and hyper to go back to sleep"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jack darling can you say something"

Jack placed Thomas in the middle of the bed. He sat in between his parents. "Thomas I know you are excited about getting a puppy but right now everyone needs to go back to sleep. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I do"

"That's my boy now come on let me put you to bed" After Jack came back into bed Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack did the same back.

"Remind me why did we have a child?"

"Well because you couldn't resist me"

"I still can't resist you Jack" Rose giggled. Rose took his hand and kissed his fingertips slowly. "I can't resist you Jack"

"I can't resist you either Rose"

"Jack"

"yeah Rose?"

"Do you think that we could have more children?"

"Rose I made you a promise after the sinking when we were in the cold water about making lots of babies. I would love to have more children with you. I love you"

"I love you too and now that I am awake we can go to the stars"

"I couldn't disagree with you"

...

Jack, Rose and Thomas went to buy a puppy. Thomas ran to see the puppies. They were all Labradors. Thomas got to know one. The puppy was jumping up for joy. Thomas and the puppy seemed happy. The puppy waged its tail.

"Mummy, Daddy I want this one!" He pointed out in joy. They took the puppy home with them.

"So what do you want to name him?" said Jack.

"I want to name him chip" He said stroking Chip. Chip barked. "I think he really likes that name"

"He does"

"Jack I'm going out" said Rose.

...

Rose found the theatre. She was going to have a look if there were any auditions.

"Can I help you"

"yes I'm looking to see if you have any auditions"

"Let me look. No sorry we don't. no auditions until next year and all the places have been filed in"

"Thank you"

Rose walked back home. When she got home she walked in her bed room and shut the door behind her. She sat ontop of the bed and started to cry.


	17. Try again for another baby

Jack and Thomas are sat at the dinner table waiting for Rose.

"Daddy why isn't mummy coming for dinner?"

"I don't know. You start eating and I'll go and get her"

Jack stood outside the bedroom door. He could here Rose crying.

Jack sat down next to Rose. At first he didn't say anything but Rose put her arms around him. Jack slowly rocked her back and forth.

He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Rose why are you crying?"

"It's stupid"

"Nothing is stupid Rose. Please just tell me"

"I went to the theatre and I asked if there were any auditions but they said there wont be any until next year"

"Don't worry Rose. Its not the end of the world. Next year you will look for some"

"Thank you for always being here for me Jack."

"Your welcome. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Rose nodded.

...

Weeks later

"Rose do you want to join us for a walk. Thomas and I are taking chip for a walk in the park"

"Alright Jack let me get ready"

Jack and Rose sat at a bench while Thomas was playing with Chip.

"Jack I have to tell you some news"

"Is it good or bad?"

"Its good. This afternoon I have a doctors appointment"

"What for? are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Jack. Its just to see if I'm pregnant or not"

"That's great news Rose" They kissed. "I still remember you telling me that you were pregnant with Thomas and that was a few days since the Titanic sank"

"I know it's crazy but I want to have as many babies as possible with you"

"That's not crazy at all" They kissed again.

Later that afternoon in the hospital.

"Jack and Rose Dawson" called the doctor. "Hello please take a seat. So what can I do for you lovely people?"

"I want to find out if I'm pregnant"

"Okay for that we will need to run some tests" After running some tests it was time for the results.

"I have the results. Rose you are not pregnant. I'm sorry"

"It's alright doctor. Thank you anyway"

Jack and Rose left the doctors office.

Hand in hand they walked down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Rose. Is there anyway to cheer you up?"

"When we get home can you draw me like on of your French girls?"

Jack kissed her temple. "Anything Rose"

"And after that we can try again for a baby"


	18. Trip to Madrid

"Mummy when will Daddy be home?"

"He won't be home soon. He still has one hour left at work"

"Could we take chip for a walk?"

"When Daddy is home we will."

One hour later Jack was finally home from work. Jack walked into the house. "Daddy!" Thomas ran up and gave Jack a hug.

"Hello Thomas. How was your day?"

"Good. Mummy said when you came home we would take Chip for a walk."

"Maybe after dinner" Jack walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Roses waist. He kissed her neck.

"Jack don't do that" She giggled. "If you keep doing that when I'm cooking I'll burn the food"

"Your cooking is amazing. There is no need to worry about that." He pulled away and stood next to her. "So after dinner should we take chip for a walk?"

"yeah why not. So how was your day?"

"It was good. My boss is going to give me train tickets to Spain for next weekend. I told him because next weekend is your birthday"

"Oh Jack that's so romantic. I can't wait." She pulled Jack into a passionate kiss when Thomas and Chip walked into the room.

"Ew! Stop kissing!"

"Well one day when your older you will kiss a beautiful girl. Your mother and I were fairly young when we shared our first kiss"

"Ew! I don't want to know or kiss a girl" Jack and Rose laughed.

"Anyway thank you Jack and dinner is now ready"

...

Jack, Rose and Thomas got on the train. By early tomorrow morning they would arrive in Spain. The train was non stop to Madrid.

Thomas looked out the window from the third class carriage. Jack and Rose were asleep. When the driver announced that the train would be coming to a stop in 20 minutes Thomas jumped for joy. "Mum! Dad! The train is coming to a stop in 20 minutes"

Jack and Rose woke up. "What?" They both said. "I said that the train is stopping in 20 minutes" 20 minutes later the train came to a stop. They then found a hotel.

"Good morning and how may I help you?"

"We would like a room please"

"That would be 3" Jack payed the man. "This is the key to your room. your room number is 11. Your just up the stairs on the first floor"

The room had a double bed, a single sized bed, a bathroom, closest and two night stands with a lamp on each side. The View from the window was nice.

"This is nice" said Rose. "Thank you Jack for this. This is going to be the best birthday ever. I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed.

"I'm going to take a bath"

Jack waited for Rose to shut the door behind her. He then turned to face Thomas. "Thomas you and I are going to get something for mummy alright"


End file.
